tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycaon
Lycaon Is An Elder Werewolf, as well as one of the Oldest monsters. Several Hundred thousand years ago, Lycaon lived in what is now Greece. He was a frequent guest at Zeus' table on Mount Olympus, and the God considered him a great Friend. Lycaon, curious as to the extent of the gods power, Killed one of his sons, Nyctimus, and had him prepared as a meal for the gods, hoping to test how omniscient the Olympians were. Zeus immediately realized what was served, and promptly Cursed Lycaon and his 7 living sons into the form of wolves. The Druids, Protectors of the natural order, Felt pity for Lycaon, and so Taught him and his sons how to shift forms. after Lycaon Returned to human form, he discovered advanced abilities like super human speed and strength. he also could turn humans into monsters like him through a bite. Zeus bound the power of the moon to Lycaon, Making it his weakness. the Metal Silver, which was also bound to the moon, Could cause harm to the Werewolves in ways that normal weapons could not. the Poisonous plant Wolfs bane, which Grows only in Moonlight, also could weaken Lycaon. He then Grew in strength turning more of his kind and Attacking many humans throughout Europe. the Gods, angry at the bloodshed inflicted, Created a Prison for Lycaon in a Distant Land that had not been discovered by the Europeans, later called North America, and Put a Tribe of Humans called the Anasazi to Guard the Prison with each generation. Lycaon then tried to use his Telepathy to call for help, Attracting much Supernatural Activity to the Settlement. The Tribe was eventually killed off by Spanish Conquistadors who had arrived in North America to colonize. The Tribe members, Who felt Unrest as their life purpose was incomplete, used their power from death to create a near-Invincible Entity to Guard the Prison From all that would attempt to Breach it. In The early 1980s, Magda Chiles was able to get past the entity and Release Lycaon. She Helped him regain his Strength, and Eventually Bore him a Son, Paul. soon after that, she was killed by Michael Jones, Who Kidnapped Paul. Lycaon then Spent the next Decade and a Half searching for his son. he eventually found him in 2003,and Took on the name of "Robert Chiles" and Planned to gain his trust and before sacrificing him as he had learned that if he killed Paul, he would become Invincible. He Was Stopped, However, By Paul's Friends, The Silent Cove Hunters. He was Defeated, Chained down, And then Killed When John Howlett Jr. Took a Fire Axe to Lycaon's Head, Decapitating him. through his death, Howlett became an Alpha Werewolf. It was Revealed by John Howlett Jr. in Silent Hunters: The Return that he, along with many other Spirits on the Other side who had known the Hunters, was resurrected, Albeit as a Human. It is Revealed later by The Angel of Death, Samael, That Lycaon had taken to being human very well and was no longer a threat. From this statement, it can be presumed that Lycaon is seeking Redemption. 'Powers & Abilities' Former Powers Shifting '- Werewolves possess the ability to shift into the form of a large wolf on the full moon. Lycaon could control this ability, shifting whenever he pleased painlessly and could also retain consciousness in wolf Form. Lycaon took the form of an 8 ft tall monstrous creature with black skin and white eyes. '''Super Human Strength '- Lycaon possessed considerable strength. He was nearly 10 times the strength of common Alphas in human form. In wolf fprm, Lycaon could lift cars and crack concrete with a punch. 'Super Human Speed -' Lycaon ould move 50 times faster than normal humans in his Human Form, and could run so fast that he appeared as a blur to most humans while in wolf Form. 'Super Human Senses '- Lycaon possessed heightened senses far superior to all other werewolves. 'Resistance to Cold '- Lycaon could spend long periods of time in freezing cold weather easily '''Pack Sense -Lycaon could sense when a werewolf was near from 50 miles away. Animal Control '''- Lycaon could control most animals telepathically. '''Connection To The Thetas - Lycaon could telepathically speak to his Thetas where ever they may be. He was able to send a message to Raphael in his final moments, even though Raphael was in California at the time, and Lycaon was in Silent Cove, 3000 miles away. Wolf Howl - Like all werewolves, Lycaon could howl on command even in human form. Though not demonstrated, John Howlett Jr. showed that the Zeta's howl could break glass, rupture eardrums, and destroy electronics, implying all Zetas are capable of this, including Lycaon. Rage Enhancement '''- Lycaon could increase in strength the more that his anger increased. '''Abilities Master Combatant - 'As a former Greek King and warrior with millenia of experience even prior to his imprisonment, Lycaon is an incredibely skilled and lethal fighter, using his tremendous strength and reflexes to their fullest potential, fighting with brutal efficency in both forms. Lycaon easily outmatched the teenaged John Howlett Jr., and defeated Lucas Howlett , an incredibly skilled hunter frighteningly easily, even when returing from death as a human could still equal John Jr. despite his now superior abilities. Lycaon is counted among one of the deadliest combatants in the series. '''Master Of Stealth - '''As a werewolf with thousands of years of experience Lycaon can effortlessly remain unseen, masking himself even from the trained senses of experienced hunters such as John Howlett Sr. and his son Lucas. '''Master Tactician - '''A former commander of armies as a king, Lycaon is a seasoned strategist who plans multiple contingencies and easily outsmarted John Howlett both senior and junior. '''Master Survivalist - '''As a werewolf, Lycaon possesses natural survival instincts and is a capable hunter and tracker. '''Master Manipulator/Deciever - '''Through millenia of experience, Lycaon knows how to trick people to get what he wants, and easily seduced Magda Chiles along with many other women in order to create a new generation of werewolves to serve him, as well as decieving his son Paul for a time into believing him to be a kind and caring father(A role that Lycaon has ironically fitted into genuinely since his resurrection). '''Multilingual '- Through thousands of years of experience, Lycaon speaks dozens if not hundreds of languages. '''Mythological Knowledge- Being well traveled, Lycaon is highly knowledgeable of myths and legends. Absolute Astral Perception - '''Having traveled multiple dimensions, as well as being around magic on many occasions, Lycaon possesses absolute perception, being able to perceive most supernatural elements that common lower beings cannot, such as the true forms of angels and deities without physical damage to himself, see ghosts regardless if they are attempting to be visible or not, see shapeshifters regardless of the face they chose, detect Demons regardless of vessel, and see magical markers not normally detected by human senses. '''Former Weaknesses Silver '- Silver would cause burns if it came in contact with his skin. It could kill Lycaon if hit in the heart or head, and could permanently injure if not removed. Lycaon, as a Zeta, could resist this much more easily than Alphas. '''Wolfsbane '- Unlike other werewolves, the Zeta is Nearly Immune to the effects of Wolfsbane, It Being able to Burn his skin but not cause pain, and If ingested will cause no harm. 'Moonstone '- Moonstone could weaken, but not completely turn off, Lycaon's powers; 'Mercury '- Would act as a poison if in the bloodstream. It would not have been lethal to Lycaon as a Zeta, however. '''Decapitation - All supernatural creatures die from beheading, with few exceptions, this being Lycaon's cause of death at the Silent Hunter's Hands. Category:Characters Category:Monsters